1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to technology for displaying multiple applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
As computers become more powerful and software becomes more sophisticated, users of computers are increasingly taking advantage of a computer's ability to run multiple applications at the same time. For example, a user may open multiple windows on a desktop, with each window running one or more applications. Alternatively, one window may be opened on a desktop, with the one window running a first application. Multiple other applications can then be run within the first application. One such example of the latter is if a user runs a web browser and multiple applications are run from within the web browser.
One problem with running multiple windowed applications on a computer is that the display area where the multiple applications are displayed can be come too crowded. For example, if there are multiple wind applications open, one or more applications may obscure other applications. When a user attempts to access an application, the user may need to first find the display for that application, change its size, manually change the size of other applications or move the other applications. It is often difficult to view multiple applications at the same time.
Thus, there is a need to better manage the user interface for multiple applications sharing a display area.